japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Tullece
Tullece (ターレス) is a space-pirate Saiyan who was once a member of the Saiyan Army under the Planet Trade Organization. But he went defunct and off into the cosmos to conquer planets for himself with his group of henchmen known as the Tullece Crusher Corps. He is the main villain in Dragon Ball Z movie 3. In the English version, his name is spell TURLES. Background Toel Animation stated that Tullece physical similarities to Goku are not coincidental, and that Turles was intended as an alternate version of him. Turles was developed as a version of Goku if Goku had not bumped his head and forgotten his purpose, however, his in-universe story has varied from dub to dub from Goku's long lost twin to simply a Saiyan that shares his appearance. Tullece is a lower class Saiyan warrior and former servant of Frieza. Though he appears to be around same age as Goku, Tullece is older. The Supplemental Daizenshuu adds that when Goku was born, Tullece should have already been a first-rate warrior, and perhaps they met at that time. Tullece escaped Planet Vegeta's destruction by luck, and learned of the fruit of the Tree of Might. Wanting to rule the universe, he traveled around destroying planets and gaining more and more allies. The medley of ragtag thugs he gathered are called the Tullece Crusher Corps. He and his men all got stronger by repeatedly planting the Tree of Might on planets and eating its fruit. Nearly thirty years after Planet Vegeta's destruction, Tullece and his squad of henchmen make their way toward Earth to check up on the Saiyan called Kakarotto (Son Goku). Supplemental Daizenshuu says that since Tullece knew in advance that Goku was on Earth, he might have had an interest in the famously brave Bardock and his son. In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Bardock initially believes that Goku's son, Son Gohan to be Tullece son, implying that Bardock and Tullece know each other. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Budokai Tenkaichi 3, when Bardock and Tullece face each other, they have a special in-battle conversation in which Turles' starts with "So, you're Bardock? What do you want with me?", showing that they never met each other in person before. Personality Tullece was developed to be Kakarotto, the personality of Son Goku that was erased when the latter fell from a cliff. Therefore, Tullece is shown to be merciless, prideful and confident. His cruel treatment of Son Gohan proves that he cares little to nothing for others, shown again when he reveals no sadness what-so-ever when Goku defeats his loyal subordinates. As with many other villans before and after him, his main objective is to conquer the universe, though he plans on doing so by using his Tree of Might, even if it means killing so many innocent people in the process. In the Japanese version he also seems to enjoy sake, and finds pleasure in seeing others suffer, as how he laughed when Goku was being attacked by his own son. Appearance Aside from a different skin tone and spikiness of his hair, Tullece looks exactly the same as Son Goku. Their slight difference in hairstyle is that Tullece is given at least two "devil horns" (this spikiness of his hair is excluded for his appearance in Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, but Tullece still has this in every other appearances). In the Dragon Ball Z: Anime Film Comics, it is stated that the reason why Tullece and Goku look alike is because the facial patterns of each warrior are similar within the low-rank Saiyans. Tullece wears gray and black Battle Armor. Another slight different to tell Tullece, and Goku apart is their skin color. Tullece's skin color is gray, and Goku's skin color is white. Abilities Tree of Might Fruit Tullece has somehow obtained the seeds of the Tree of Might, and has planted them on various planets to produce fruit that gives the eater immense strength enhancement. Turles has eaten plenty of them to become extremely powerful, dramatically transcending the levels of his former status as a low-class warrior. Flight Like most characters in the series, Tullece can manipulate his ki to push him off the ground and take flight. Finger Beam An energy blast he fires it from his index and middle fingertips. Tullece uses this to attack Icarus in order to make Gohan angry and draw out his Great Ape form. Kill Driver Tullece creates a fiery ring of ki and launches it at his opponents, releasing a massive explosion that is strong enough to kill a Great Ape. Full Power Energy Barrage Wave Tullece releases a rapid barrage of purple energy spheres at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. I'll Dig Your Grave! Turles punches the opponent, followed by a knee strike to the air. Then, he knocks the opponent to the ground, followed by a Full Power Energy Barrage Wave. Turles used this attack against Goku towards the end of the film. Meteor Break Tullece charges at the foe and knees them into the air, then flies up to them in midair, knees them in the stomach and smashes them down to the ground, then right before the foe hits the ground, Turles charges down at them, knees them in the stomach again. Then to finish them off, he blasts the helpless enemy with the same column of energy that he used against Piccolo in the film. It is Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Calamity Blaster A large and powerful beam of energy. Tullece used this twice to counter Goku's Spirit Bombs. The Calamity Blaster was named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. Power Ball By combining his ki with the planet's atmosphere, Tullece can create a ball of condensed Blutz rays, which simulates the effects of a full moon, allowing him to transform into a Great Ape. In the FUNimation dub, he calls this technique a Moon Blast. Chou Makouhou One of Great Ape Turles' Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Chou Makouhou Barrage One of Great Ape Turles' Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Chou Makousen Great Ape Turles' Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Howl One of Great Ape Turles' Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Explosive Wave One of Turles' Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Dragonthrow Tullece uses this throw in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Great Ape Like all Saiyans with a tail, Turles can transform into a Great Ape at the sight of a full moon (or similar sources). Though he has never transformed in the Movie, and he stated that he would lose his wits if he does, he is seen transformed in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. King of Destruction Tullece King of Destructive Tullece is a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in Jaaku Mission 5. Film Appearances Dragon Ball Z movie 3 In the movie, the Z Fighters face a new threat that starts with the burning of a forest, caused by the impact of a cosmic object, in which Son Gohan and Kuririn rescue the forest animals and a small dragon named Icarus. Although they are able to restore the forest to its normal state with the Dragon Balls, Icarus does not return and stays with Gohan, much to Chi-Chi's fury. Goku then shows a nearby cave to let Gohan keep the dragon with him. Later, the cosmic object that crashed and caused the forest fire earlier reveals itself to be a probe, and shortly thereafter, the Earth is visited by an unfriendly group of aliens under the leadership of a Saiyan. Upon arriving, they plant a seed which grows the Tree of Might, a plant that sucks the life of the planet on which it was planted and leaves it a desert. At King Kai's request, Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chaozu investigate and try to destroy the Tree, but they are unsuccessful. They are then confronted by the aliens whilst their leader watches from inside the spaceship. Eventually, Kuririn, Yamcha, Tien, and Chaozu are defeated by the aliens, with only Goku remaining as the one who can hold his own against them. During the ensuing battle, Chaozu is rescued by Gohan, who had just arrived, and demonstrates his incredible fighting skills by easily taking out Lakasei. He is then encountered by the aliens' leader Tullece, a Saiyan who bears a striking resemblance to Son Goku. Tullece gives Gohan a choice to either join him or die. Gohan refuses to join Tullece, and is saved in time thanks to the arrival of Piccolo. However, Tullece ambushes and blasts him from behind, having Gohan where he wants him, he notices Gohan's regrown tail and creates an artificial moon, forcibly turning Gohan into a Great Ape and sets him on Goku, who is almost crushed to death in Gohan's hand until Icarus arrives and calms Gohan down. But when Tullece attacks Icarus, Gohan is angered and turns on Turles, who fires an attack at Gohan. Before the attack can make contact, Goku manages to cut his son's tail off and restore him to normal. Cradling the little one in his arms, Goku threatens Tullece. Angry and impressed at the same time, Tullece sets his henchmen on Goku, who uses the Kaio-ken and makes quick work of them while Piccolo unsuccessfully fights Tullece again. Goku and Tullece then fight, with Goku having the upper hand, until Tullece pushes his power further by eating a fruit from the Tree of Might. With his new power, Tullece dominates Goku and beats him to the point that he is no longer able to fight, even with the use of the Kaio-ken x10 (x20 in the English Version). Slowly recovering while Tullece is distracted by the rest of the Z Fighters, whom he brutally dispatches, Goku decides to use the Spirit Bomb. Despite gaining energy from the living, he is not able to attack Tullce as he counterattacks with the Calamity Blaster, neutralizing Goku's Spirit Bomb. Unable to gather more energy from living beings, Goku decides to steal energy from inside the Tree of Might itself. Eventually successful in creating the Spirit Bomb, Goku sees his opportunity, and fires it straight into Tullece, who is carried up the trunk of the Tree of Might and destroyed along with the Tree when the Spirit Bomb explodes. With the terror now over, the Z Fighters return to their normal lives once again. Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans Dr. Raichi is one of the only survivors of the Tuffles, a race that once lived on Planet Plant before the coming of the Saiyans. The Saiyans not only massacred the entire Tuffle race, but also stole their technology and conquered the planet, renaming it Planet Vegeta in honor of their king. Raichi managed to escape with a capsule and found refuge on the Dark Planet, a world at the end of the universe. Now, his only wish is to eradicate the last remaining Saiyans. To do this, Dr. Raichi puts devices on Earth that emit Destron Gas and destroy all life, and he sends many monsters to protect this Destron Gas emitters. When Mr. Popo and Bulma finds out that only a few hours are left until the planet's destruction. Son Goku, Son Gohan, Vegeta, Future Trunks, and Piccolo rush to destroy the evil devices located around the planet. They manage to destroy all but one that is protected by an impenetrable energy barrier. However, Frieza, Cooler, Tullece and Lord Slug appear, and engage the heroes in individual fight. It is revealed by King Kai that the villains are Ghost Warriors, and will continually come back to life when killed unless defeated in the same way their lives were originally ended. The heroes track Dr. Raichi down to the Dark Planet and engage him, discovering that his Ghost Warriors are generated by a machine called Hatchiyack, a device powered by the hatred of the Tuffles. It is also revealed that Dr. Raichi is a Ghost Warrior himself, generated by Hatchiyack. The heroes manages to destroy Dr. Raichi, but he re-materializes himself. Fortunately, Vegeta manages to vaporize Dr. Raichi preventing him from re-materializing again. However, Dr. Raichi's spite towards the Saiyans causes Hatchiyack to exceed its limit and appear in a powerful android body, whose power matches or perhaps even exceeds Broly's according to Goku. Hatchiyack devastates the heroes until the Saiyans, after having transformed into their Super Saiyan states, combine their powers together into one massive wave of energy; with Goku using Super Kamehameha, Gohan using Super Masenko, Future Trunks using Burning Attack, Vegeta using Final Flash (but fired it in a Maximum Flasher-style), and Piccolo using Special Beam Cannon (Piccolo participates in the final struggle only in the 2010 version), thus ending the threat of the Ghost Warriors. Before the entire planet explodes due to the fierce battle, Goku and the Z Fighters are transported back to Earth via Instant Transmission. Video Games Tullece is a playable Character in the Following video games: *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 2 Quotes Relationships 'Son Goku' 'Son Gohan' 'Piccolo' 'Kuririn' 'Yamcha' 'Tien' 'Chaotzu' 'His crew' 'Bardock' 'Vegeta' Knownable Relatives *'The Saiyams' (Family/dead) *'Son Goku' (Good Counterpart & #1 enemy) Trivia *Tullece is the only character who actually manages to destroy a Spirit Bomb. Even Frieza and Kid Buu, both of whom are significantly stronger than Turles, only managed to slow it down or repel it outright, respectively. *In Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, Tullece claims that his hatred for the Saiyans is greater than Frieza's, Cooler's and Lord Slug's, an arguably hypocritical sentiment. However, this Tullece is merely a phantom, which could explain the irony in his statement when the real Turles actually displayed noticeable pride in his Saiyan heritage in The Tree of Might. *In some games, Tullece's alternate costumes have his Battle Armor colored similar to Tora's and a Scouter with a lens colored similar to Tarble's. Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese' : Masako Nozawa (1990 – Present) *'English voice actor' : Chris Patton (1998 – Present) all information on Tullece came form http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Turles Gallery